<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Chance by ImmortalT59</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736445">One Chance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalT59/pseuds/ImmortalT59'>ImmortalT59</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, Childhood Trauma, F/F, F/M, First Love, High School, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Past Domestic Violence, Self-Doubt, Slice of Life, Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:06:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalT59/pseuds/ImmortalT59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler looks back on his life, leading up to this moment. He gazes at the girl in his arms and smiles. 'Yes it was definitely worth it all.'<br/>He spots his friends in the corner of the room and shoots them a thumbs up. They cheer silently, taking pictures, blackmail material probably.</p><p>This is my first story posted on here. Helpful advice is welcome.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alright here we gooo. Helpful tips are welcome.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She looks as beautiful as ever today.  Her light brown hair is blown slightly by the wind adding to her appeal. Her smile sparkles as she laughs amongst her friends. His surroundings fade to black as he focus solely on her for an unknown amount of time. He is broken out of his stupor by one of his friends elbowing his side. “Tyler!”</p>
<p>“Dude, what?!” Tyler said, scowling at the interruption.</p>
<p> Noel laughed and said, “You were starting to drool man.” Tyler quickly wipes his mouth and scowled again as his friends laughed harder.</p>
<p>Annoyed, Tyler pushed him off the bench they were sitting on, loud laughter following. It was lunch time and the whole group was out in the courtyard. The group being his friends, Noel, Maya, Mac and Trey.</p>
<p>Noel was the so-called skater of the group. Brown skinned, brown eyes, a small afro, and a dopey smile. His attire consisted of ripped jeans and button downs with converse. He has piercings on his eyebrow and a tongue ring. Noel and Mac are trouble makers when left alone together. They basically terrorize the school with pranks but, somehow, they are never caught.</p>
<p>Maya and Mac are twins, though have completely different personalities. Maya is the more sensible one with her short brown hair and blue eyes. She wears warm color clothes with her favorite pair of leggings.</p>
<p>Mac, on the other hand, has less common sense but is quite smart. He also has blue eyes and brown hair, but he wears glasses and his hair is shorter than his sister’s. He wears the opposite of her, bright yellows, oranges and such with a pair of jeans and Nikes. They are both kind of pale in comparison to the rest of us.</p>
<p>Finally, we have Trey, the quiet one to everyone else. To them, he’s much more relaxed and speaks bluntly. He is dark skinned with black dreads down to his shoulders that are dyed light brown at the tips. He is Tyler’s right-hand man; they always have each other’s backs. His wardrobe mostly consists of red and grey with his jean jacket.</p>
<p>Back to the present, everyone at the table laughed at Tyler and Noel’s antics, and Tyler allows a self-satisfied smirk to spread across his face at Noel’s yelp of surprise. Maya spoke up from beside him, trying to hold back laughter and failing, “Ha, you kinda were Ty.” Tyler rolls his eyes as the laughter resumed.</p>
<p>“Whatever.” Tyler grumbled, turning his eyes away, looking for <em>her </em>again. He searched the sea of people eating outside for her curled hair that’s almost always pulled up in a high ponytail. But, alas, it was too late, she was gone.</p>
<p>Disappointed, he turns back to his friends, to see them staring at him, smiling a little to wide his liking. Raising an eyebrow, he asked cautiously, “What?” and took a swig from a can of soda.</p>
<p>They just continued to stare and grin, making him feel highly uncomfortable. Finally, Trey broke the silence by saying, “You should ask her out already.”</p>
<p>He nearly spit out the soda. “What the - !!” Tyler sputtered. What!? Where’d that come from!?</p>
<p>“He’s right, you know.” Mac said, backing Trey up.</p>
<p>“Mac!” Tyler shouted before quickly shutting up, embarrassed he lost his cool. “I can’t do that man.”</p>
<p>“Well why not?” Maya asked, leaning on his right shoulder.</p>
<p>He huffed and turned away from her, “You know how I get around people other than you guys.”</p>
<p>Noel, who had retaken his seat to his left, piped in. “C’mon dude. You’re gonna have to get over that and you know it.”</p>
<p>Tyler glared at him and said, “Easier said than done.”</p>
<p>“Come on,” Mac said, “All you have to do is go up to her and ask her out. Easy as pie.”</p>
<p>With a blank look, Tyler said, “And how many girls have you asked out again? Umm, none?” He grinned as he flicked up the middle finger in response, “Honey, not in front of the kids.”</p>
<p>They laughed at his look of disgust and Trey brought them back to the subject at hand. “But, seriously, you should ask her out. It’s our last year man.”</p>
<p>Tyler sighed and shook his head, “How do I even know she likes me? I’m not exactly the nicest person.”</p>
<p>“Could you be any sappier man?” He responded to Noel by pushing him off the bench again.</p>
<p>Maya, ignoring Noel’s comment, said, “That’s just it, you don’t. You just gotta try your luck. You may never get the chance again. At least ask her to prom.”</p>
<p>Tyler looked down at the table and considered her words. ‘<em>I know she’s right. If I did do this, I could only hope for the best. If she did reject me, I’d just have to let it go and move on. Hopefully, she would say yes.’</em></p>
<p>‘<em>Alright,’</em> He thought. ‘<em>I’ll try but no getting my hopes up for nothing.’</em></p>
<p>He sighed aloud, “Fine, I’ll ask her to prom first but on my own time.” He points between Mac and Noel, who held up their hands in surrender. They’d try to ‘help’ make ‘progress’ as they put it. No one wants that.</p>
<p> Just then, the bell rang for the end of third lunch. Time to go on to back to class. They said our goodbyes and went our separate ways.</p>
<p>On the way to class, he spotted her again. He took a breath and kept walking. He gets to class right as the bell rings and spends the next hour thinking of how to ask her out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Getting warmed up to the idea of posting every Wednesday. Or at least every other Wednesday. Anyway, enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heading to the next class, Tyler kept his head down as thoughts of her returned. ‘<em>How was I going to find the courage to ask her out, let alone just talk to her? For all I know she might see me as a jerk like everyone else in school.</em>’</p>
<p>As previously stated, Tyler wasn’t exactly the most approachable person in the world. When around his friends, he smiles and laughs with an ease that comes with familiarity. Once they aren’t at his side, he becomes closed off and glares at all who even look his way. His look of all black and red matched with combat boots does even less to give off a ‘kind’ vibe.</p>
<p>No one bothers to try and mess with him. Minus the occasional meathead, looking for a fight. They never win though. ‘<em>Hmph, wonder when they will learn to leave me alone.’ </em></p>
<p>Making it to his 6th period class, he takes his seat near the very back of the room and blocks out everything. He silently observes everyone around him from the corner of his eye. He waits for that one person who lights up his world…There she is.</p>
<p>If he was a dog, his ears would’ve perked up at the sight of her. This is one of the three classes he has with her. They take AP Biology, AP Calculus, and AP English together. ‘<em>Though she doesn’t acknowledge me nor I her. So, how am I supposed to approach her in the first place?’</em></p>
<p>He watches as she takes her seat at the front of the science class, and gets her things ready to take notes. The teacher finally comes in when the tardy bell rings and he stops staring, once again facing the front of the class.</p>
<p>He begins with telling the students their grades from the last test. Both she and Tyler make a perfect score. ‘<em>As always.’</em> He smirks.</p>
<p>Those two are always at the top of the class. <em>‘One of the ways she caught my attention, aside from being beautiful.’</em></p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Walking into school, Tyler approaches a rooster holding all the grades for the midterms for sophomores. Midterms were finished about a week ago and it was time to release the results. He waits his turn among the crowd and soon he walks to the board.</p>
<p>Expecting first place, he skips to the very top. ‘<em>What the</em>!’ He squints at the board, “Someone made higher than me?”</p>
<p>He stares in shock, glaring at the unfamiliar name on the board. ‘<em>Is that the new girl</em>?’ When she first transferred there, he didn’t pay any mind to her, head always lost in the clouds. But now though, now she had his attention.</p>
<p>He has to stop himself from smiling as he remembers how the next day at school, he kept an eye out for her in their shared class. He had heard the name, and then he saw the face. <em>‘She’s just as beautiful as the first time I saw her.</em>’</p>
<p>Coming back to the present, Tyler noticed he had tuned out most of the lecture.  Seeing the subject though, ‘<em>Oh this again.</em>’ They were covering the body systems…. again.  He turns his head to the window beside him, tuning in when he saw fit.</p>
<p>The teacher, Mr. Larson, a balding man with an obsession with body systems, finally said something that caught his attention, “Okay class, while we are on this subject, I have a project for you to do. I expect each of you to do one,” he paused, “with the partner I have assigned you.”</p>
<p>As soon as he finished, the class broke out into a series of disappointed groans and mumbles. ‘<em>Oh great,</em>’ he despaired mentally, <em>‘I have to work with one of these idiots.’</em></p>
<p>Mr. Larson spoke up again. “Oh, hush you disrespectful children. If you are done whining, I will begin to call out the partners. George and Brandon…”</p>
<p>Tyler tuned him out again, only bothering to listen as Mr. Larson called out his name.</p>
<p>“…. Tyler and Charlotte….”</p>
<p>‘<em>Wait. What?!!</em>’</p>
<p>His head snapped up at attention as he heard the name of his assigned partner. ‘<em>Dude, did he just say?’ </em>He looked over to Charlotte to see her looking back at him and waving.  Hesitantly, he waved back before he realized what he was doing and put his hand back down. </p>
<p>‘<em>Shit, he did</em>.’ Charlotte is the name of the girl who has been a constant on his mind.</p>
<p>He finished calling out the names and said, “Now each of you pick and decide on a body system to do with your partner. I’d like to hear what each of you is working on by the end of class.”</p>
<p>He got up from his desk and began passing out some paper. “This is what is required to be present on your project; I expect to see high grades from you all as this is an easy hundred.  Now get with your partners and decide.” With that, the majority of the class stood and paired off.</p>
<p>‘<em>Oh God, have mercy</em>.’</p>
<p>He stubbornly stays seated and looks away towards the window as everyone gets up and goes to their partners. ‘<em>Ugh, this has to be the worst luck ever.</em>’  He tenses as the empty seat beside him moves across the floor. ‘<em>Ok, ok just be cool Ty</em>.’</p>
<p>“Hey Tyler.” As soon as he hears her voice, he wants to melt. ‘<em>Oh man, even her voice is perfect.</em>’ </p>
<p>Slowly, he turns from the window to look at her and regretting it instantly. She’s smiling at him, her green eyes sparkling compared to his dark brown, her hair tied up in a ponytail yet a few strands managing to escape. Those few strands caress her face perfectly and he tries, and fails, not to stare.</p>
<p>He regains his composure quickly enough and says coldly, “Hi.” Her smile lowers a bit. ‘<em>How did I make a ‘hello’ sound cold?’</em></p>
<p>He felt bad and tried to soften his tone of voice, not wanting to hurt her. “So, what do you want to work on?”</p>
<p>Her smile returns and she goes on to say that they should work on the nervous system. He agrees ‘<em>Sounds easy enough.’</em> and, for the first time today, listens with interest to someone talk about school.</p>
<p>After a few minutes of discussion between them, they decided to do a poster of the nervous system and get a little creative with a small model of the system. They took down some notes from the biology book to help sort out what they will say when presenting.</p>
<p>“So,” Charlotte says, looking up from her journal of notes, “seeing as this is a project we can’t do at school. Well, I mean, we could, but it’ll be hard. I was wondering if we could go meet up sometime this weekend to work on it.”</p>
<p>‘<em>Oh.</em>’ His heart stops for a second before beating harshly. ‘<em>I mean I should have expected it, how else would the project get done? Okay, chill, chill, this is not a date.’</em></p>
<p>Tyler gulps and hope she doesn’t sense his nervousness. “O-okay sure.” He curses mentally at the stutter in his voice. She smiles at him again and he relaxes a bit, feeling the corner of his mouth turn up slightly. The bell choses right then to ring, breaking them out of their little spell.</p>
<p>Charlotte hurries and wrote down something on clean page of her journal, tearing it out to give to him. “Text me, we can keep in contact this way.”</p>
<p>He takes the slip of paper and stares for a bit, nodding absentmindedly. She smiles and waves as she walks out of the classroom. “See you.”</p>
<p> He stands up and watches her leave the class in a hurry before shaking his head and gathering his things.  ‘<em>Wait till I tell everyone.</em>’ He thought with a smile. Telling the teacher what they had planned as their project on his way out, he heads to the last class of the day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More worldbuilding and plot creating. Hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seventh period, the last class of the day. ‘<em>My favorite class of the day. Sure, its PE but the teacher is so lazy and most of the time lets us do whatever we want to.</em>’ He and the rest of his friends all take the class together. He can’t keep the smirk off his face, picturing their reactions to the new information. <em>‘Just one step closer.’</em></p>
<p>Heading towards the gym, everyone is already sitting on the bleachers. The smirk leaves, a smile taking its place as Maya points from the top of the bleachers and waves him over. He quickly makes his way to the top row and takes a seat between her and Mac.</p>
<p>“Soooo, did you do it yet?” Noel asks from the row in front, almost bouncing in his seat.</p>
<p>He rolls his eyes, “Really? Not even a ‘Hello Tyler’? I just got here and already asking questions.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, hi, whatever. Did you ask her?”</p>
<p>He sighs at his friend and responds tiredly, “No you idiot. But…” he pauses, “I do have something interesting to tell you guys.”</p>
<p>Trey raises an eyebrow from beside Noel, “Oh really? What?” Tyler crosses his arms and leans back against the wall.</p>
<p>“You guys know how I take science with her, right?” Nods. “Well, today we were assigned a project to do with an assigned partner.” Two pairs of eyes widen, Maya and Trey catching on rather quickly. “Guess who I was paired with.”</p>
<p>“No way.” Trey and Maya looked every bit as shocked as he had hoped. He nods, smirking as Noel and Mac look more lost than usual.</p>
<p>“Who? Who is it?” Noel asks, confused.</p>
<p>Maya gives Tyler a look and he nods. She clears her throat and they turn toward her, “His partner, dear brother of mine, is Charlotte.”</p>
<p>Catching on now, they look toward Tyler and his smirking face. “No way.” Noel and Mac say in unison.</p>
<p>“Wow, you guys are slow,” He teases.</p>
<p>Mac punches his left arm and Noel aims for the other. “Owww man.” He huffs in annoyance and rubs his injuries, “I’m not even gonna tell you the rest now.”</p>
<p>Mac responds, “What is there to tell?”</p>
<p>Trey shakes his head in disbelief, “You guys ARE slow. This is a paired project, how else are you supposed to get it done? Over the phone?”</p>
<p>“Ooooh.” Noel and Mac say in sync.</p>
<p>“You know when you do that I really wonder if you two are twins instead of Mac and Maya.” Tyler says, disturbed by the two speaking together so easily.</p>
<p>“Shoot, I wish.” Maya mumbles. Mac sticks his tongue out at her and she mirrors him.</p>
<p>Tyler shakes his head at his friends, hard to believe they’re in honors classes. “Actually, never mind. You could be triplets.” Tyler and Trey laugh at the three with similar looks of horror on their faces at the thought.</p>
<p>“So, when y’all meeting up?” Maya asks once she shakes off the terrifying thought of being related to Noel too.</p>
<p>“Well,” Tyler starts, “She wants to meet up this weekend and guess what?” He takes out the slip of paper and waves it the air.</p>
<p>“Dude, you got her number?” Noel asks, mouth wide. Even the rest of the group looks surprised at the new knowledge.</p>
<p>“Yep, how else am I supposed to reach out to her?”</p>
<p>Tyler laughs as his friend’s expressions, holding the paper in the air as Noel and Mac try to snatch it out of his hand. “Come on now. Y’all know you haven’t been able to catch up to me height wise.”</p>
<p>It was true. Sometime around 9<sup>th</sup> grade, everyone had a growth spurt. Noel and Mac gained a few inches, making them around 5’7”. Maya shared her height with her brother. Trey was only taller by two inches, coming at 5’9”. Tyler was the tallest of their group, coming in at 6’ even.</p>
<p>The teacher yells up at them to settle down or run laps. They quickly take their seats and Tyler places the paper in his pocket once again.</p>
<p>“Where will you be meeting up?” Trey asks, looking up from his phone.</p>
<p>Tyler shrugs, “Guess I’ll find out once I text her.”</p>
<p>“Well?” Mac asks. At the confused look he receives, continues, “Are you gonna text her now?”</p>
<p>“Umm no, why would I do that? Just cuz this is a free period for us, doesn’t mean it is for her.”</p>
<p>Maya nods in approval as Noel and Mac pretend to gag. “Ugh,” Mac says, “You’re too sweet for my taste buds.”</p>
<p>Tyler smirks, “That’s not what you said last night.”</p>
<p>Everyone bursts into laughter at Mac’s look of horror. Trey, between laughs, pats his shoulder, “You walked right into that one buddy.”</p>
<p>Mac glares at them and punches Tyler in the shoulder. Tyler just laughs it off. Mac huffs in annoyance and soon enough the laughter dies down.</p>
<p>Before long, the subject has changed and the atmosphere is light hearted. They spend the rest of the period, talking about everything and nothing at once. At one point, Noel and Mac get into a play fight and the teacher yells once more, making them run laps around the gym.</p>
<p>Trey, Maya and Tyler crack up from the top rows as they watch their friends actually work out during PE. The toll heavier on Mac than Noel.</p>
<p>Before long, the bell rings and we all scramble from the bleachers, for freedom waits for no man. Maya holds her brother’s backpack and Trey carries Noel’s down the bleachers.</p>
<p>Once the group is together again, they all walk out of school and pile into Tyler’s car. A black 2016 Hyundai Sonata, an 18<sup>th</sup> birthday gift from his aunt. One by one, he drops his friends off at their homes.</p>
<p>The last person to be dropped off is Trey as they live the closest together. Tyler pulls up to Trey’s house and bids his friend a good night.</p>
<p>“Actually,” Trey starts, “I need some help with homework today so I was wondering if I can come by later?”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, no problem.”</p>
<p>“Cool. I just need to finish some chores and I’ll be by later and I’ll be hungry.” Trey winks and walks to his front door.</p>
<p>Tyler shakes his head, waiting until he’s in the house before heading home. <em>‘Why are my friends so weird?’</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nothing like a relaxing day at home. Mostly.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tyler bobs his head along with the music in his car. Slowly, he drives into his neighborhood and into his drive way. Pressing a button, the garage opens and he pulls in. Turning off the car and shutting the garage door, he sits for a moment in the silence, weariness from the day settling in.</p><p>With a shake of his head, he leaves the car and enters the house through the side door. Silence greets him as he makes his way to his room. He throws the bag onto the floor beside his desk and flops onto bed.</p><p>Flipping onto his back, he stares at the ceiling for a moment. He reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out the small slip of paper. He stares at the digits written before huffing and unlocking his phone.</p><p>Accessing his contacts, he types in the number and a small message. It read:</p><p>
  <em>Hey, its Tyler. Just wondering what the plan was?</em>
</p><p>Hesitating slightly, “Oh get off it. It’s just a text Ty.” He hits send then throws his phone onto the bed, standing up and walking to his desk. He kicks off his shoes and sits down in the chair, pulling his backpack close and rummaging through it.</p><p>Until a ping from his phone snatches his attention. He hops out the chair, near running to the bed. Sending him tripping over his bag and flailing to the floor. A heat crawls over his cheeks at the loss of his cool. “Thank fuck no one is here to see this.”</p><p>Shaking himself off, he picks himself off the floor and walks to the bed, grabbing his phone and opening his messages.</p><p>
  <em>Hey Tyler! :) How about we meet Saturday at the library downtown?</em>
</p><p>He grins at the emoji and types back a response.</p><p>
  <em>Sure thing. I’m free round 9 am. That cool?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s cool. 9 am it is! See you at school :)</em>
</p><p>“There see. Not so bad.” A self-satisfied grin. “Now to homework. And maybe dinner.”</p><p>An hour passes to find Tyler in the kitchen, switching between stirring something in a pot and finishing up the last of his homework.</p><p>“Oh duh! X= 5 to the power of 7 over 237.” He taps his pencil to his chin, thinking. He makes a quick calculation in his head. “That equals 329.64.” He shakes his head, shoulder length dreads in a ponytail. “Can’t believe I got stuck on that.”</p><p>He’s just about to go back to the meal when the rev of a motorcycle passes down his street and into his driveway. He grins and sets down the spoon, turning the heat down to a simmer. He walks to the door and opens it before the doorbell even rings. “Trey! Just in time dude. I just finished cooking.”</p><p>Trey takes off his helmet and shakes out his hair, long dreads falling down his back. He steps in to the house and sets his helmet on the table next to the door. “Wassup man? Hm?” He takes in a whiff of the air. Mouth watering, he pushes past Tyler, making a break for the kitchen. “Ooooo, whatcha got cookin?”</p><p>Tyler chuckles at his friend’s eager expression. “Just some chicken spaghetti, buttered garlic bread and a nice bottle of wine.”</p><p>Trey raises an eyebrow. “Who you got coming over here? Ain’t no way you got all that going just for lil ‘ole me.”</p><p>“How would you know? Maybe I was just awaiting your arrival.” Tyler wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. A pause and then the two friends are bent over laughing.</p><p>“Sorry to disappoint.” Trey says between laughs. “I already have a man.”</p><p>Tyler straightens up with a grin. “But seriously. It was nothing. Just felt like cooking today.” He shrugs at his friend, ignoring his friend’s look of utter disbelief, and walks to the kitchen.</p><p>“Alrighty then.” Trey looks around the kitchen as his friend grabs two plates and two wine glasses, setting the table. Tyler gestures for him to take a seat and sets him a plate. He does so gladly and almost drools at the sight of food.</p><p>“Hah! Down boy.” Tyler teases, holding the food away as Trey begins to pant and bark like a puppy. He shakes his head, “You are so freaking weird.”</p><p>“You love it.” Trey shot back. “Now gimme,” he says, reaching out for the plate.</p><p>“Somehow, someway.” Tyler hands over the plate of spaghetti. Trey grabs for it eagerly, grabbing his fork and digging in.</p><p>Tyler shakes his head in awe, setting his own place at the table. He sits the plate across from his friend, the garlic in a small basket in the middle, and grabs a wine bottle from the fridge. Pouring himself a glass, he sits the bottle in the middle and sits down.</p><p>“Damn man, I’d marry you for your cooking.” Trey moans when he finally comes up for air.</p><p>Tyler laughs, “Only for my cooking? Not for my dashing good looks?” Trey shoots him a look and he burst into loud laughter. “Oh, I’m hurt!”</p><p>“Yeah yeah. Man up.” Trey rolls his eyes, and grabs the wine. “Oh this the good shit. You cooked, you’re wearing an apron, you got the good wine. You must be in a good mood. What happened?”</p><p>Tyler takes a bite of food before speaking. “Well, I might be meeting up with Charlotte Saturday.”</p><p>Trey pauses from where he stands at the pot, getting a second serving. “Seriously? Where? Here?”</p><p>“Nah, at the library. Don’t think she’d feel so comfortable here.”</p><p>Trey looks back to the empty living room. Nodding, “Yeah, I can see where you’re coming from.” He resumes getting more food then takes his seat again. “You gone bring her something?”</p><p>Tyler chokes on a noodle. “Huh?!”</p><p>“You gone get her something?”</p><p>“What you mean? We’re just going to go start on our project!”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“So?! Dude, it’s not like this is a date.” Tyler takes a swing of white wine before resuming. “I swear, you’re worse than Mac and Noel.”</p><p>Trey points his fork at Tyler. “I resent that. I’m plenty better than them. More subtle too.”</p><p>Tyler sends him a look. “Yea subtle. Nigga almost killed me.”</p><p>“Oh, stop being dramatic. Look prom is in two months. You have two months to get her to say yes to that, and maybe more.”</p><p>Tyler looks off to the side. Two months is…not a lot of time. He looks up when Trey keeps talking. “You already let two years pass by man. It’s time to let go and move on.”</p><p>Tyler is quiet for a moment, nodding sometime after. “Yeah, you’re right.”</p><p>“Of course, I am.”</p><p>“Subtle?”</p><p>“Shut up. Look man, you gotta start making moves. Do something nice for her this weekend, maybe take her for coffee first. Pick her up in your nice car and take her to that café, bookstore place you love. You ain’t got to buy her anything. Just take her somewhere a little more exciting than a library.” Trey suggested softly. He was worried for his friend who started to look more and more closed off. “A small outing before doing school work can’t hurt.”</p><p>“Libraries can be exciting.” Tyler defends. At Trey’s expression, Tyler takes a deep breath. “Yeah, okay. Got it. Now hurry up and eat so I can do the dishes and we can get started on your tutoring.”</p><p>Trey smiles reassuringly and continues eating. Topics change and small talk fills the air, moonlight beginning to illuminate the kitchen.</p><p>Another two hours pass and around 8 finds Tyler waving Trey off from the front door as he mounts his bike, helmet secure on his head. He watches as he speeds down the street and around the corner, closing the door once he’s gone.</p><p>He takes a sip of wine from his nearly empty glass before dumping the rest down the drain. Setting the glass in the sink, he leaves the kitchen, grabbing his things and turning off the light then heads down the hall to his room. He barely gives a passing, slightly open door a glance before pulling it shut again.</p><p>Stepping into his room, he places his finished homework in his bag and gets ready for bed. Changing into a tank top and some shorts, he sits on the bed, taking a moment to think. “Grab some coffee huh? Not a bad idea. Maybe I can take her there.”</p><p>Deciding he’ll do as such, he grabs a PS4 controller. “For now, one game and then bedtime.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>BTW. For future reference. I am a black woman so any use of the N word is said in jest like how I talked in school. So no hate please.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another awkward conversation between teens.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Doing my best to make these chapters longer.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One game turned into 2, then 3, then 7, and Thursday morning finds Tyler laying on his back in the bed after finally passing out around 2 am. An alarm blaring in his ear forces a groan from his throat. Blindly he reaches for his phone, bleary eyes barely focusing on the numbers.</p>
<p>Tyler’s eyes grow wide once he notices the time. 6:56 am. “Fuck they are going to kill me!”</p>
<p>He jumps out of bed, running to the closet. Picking a random outfit, he rushes out of the room and to the bathroom. A quiet 10-minute shower, and he was on the move again, dressed in a dark purple t-shirt, grey jeans, black boots, and black jacket. Hair still in a ponytail, he quickly brushes his teeth, grabs his phone, keys, wallet and backpack.</p>
<p>Running down the hall, he snatches an apple from the kitchen counter and runs out the side door. He hops into the car and starts the engine. “Come on. Come on.” He silently urges the garage door to open faster. Once it does, he quickly backs out and just manages to press the button to close it, before he tears off down the street.</p>
<p>He reaches Trey’s house first, the man standing outside looking for him. Trey rushes up to the car and gets in the front seat. “Step on it! We got 20 minutes to get everyone and be on time.”</p>
<p>Tyler hits the gas and goes as quickly and safely as possible to pick up the rest of his friends. There is at least a 10-minute difference between everyone’s house and the school. Rounding a corner, he hits the brakes when he pulls up to Mac and Maya’s house. The two of them barely closing the door before he’s pulling off again.</p>
<p>“Dang dude. Why you so late today?” Mac asks as he and his sister struggle to put on their seatbelts.</p>
<p>“Sorry, overslept.” Tyler said, pausing at a stop sign and tearing off again.</p>
<p>“You were playing video games again last night, weren’t you?” Trey asks.</p>
<p>Tyler makes a noise, “Maybe?”</p>
<p>Maya shakes her head in disappointment. “I thought we agreed. No video games when you have to pick us up in the morning.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know. My bad. Won’t happen again.”</p>
<p>Mac pipes in, “That’s what you said last time.”</p>
<p>Tyler rolls his eyes and pulls up to Noel’s house. Noel is running out of the house, barely shutting the door behind him and hopping into the car. “DUDE, what the hell?”</p>
<p>“Yea yea, I already got scolded.” Tyler sighs and takes off down the street. There was no shortcut to school, and by the looks of it, they were just barely going to make it.</p>
<p>Noel groans, “Why school gotta start so early anyway? Isn’t that like, bad for the mind and stuff?”</p>
<p>Maya, “Technically we’re supposed to get 8 hours of sleep every night so, yes, yes, it is.”</p>
<p>Tyler stops at another sign then speeds ahead once it’s clear, keeping an eye out for cops. The school is in sight and he hurries to pull into the student parking across the street and into a parking spot.</p>
<p>Everyone rushes out of the car, Tyler taking a few more seconds to turn it off and lock it properly. As in much of a rush as they are, no need to hurt his baby.</p>
<p>“Come on Ty!” Tyler looks up to see his friends up ahead and heading towards the school entrance. He groans and runs to catch up. They enter the building to hear the warning bell overhead.</p>
<p>They say their goodbyes and split off, Mac and Trey going one way, Noel another, and Tyler and Maya heading the other. Trey and Maya skid into first period French and wince as the bell rings just as they step into the door.</p>
<p>Their teacher glares at her students. “To your seats.”</p>
<p>They bow their head with a “Désolé, Ms. Richard” and head to their seats in the middle of the class. With one more glare directed at the two, the teacher shifted her gaze to the blackboard and began her lesson.</p>
<p>“Alright class. Today we will begin putting our work to practice. Partner up and begin a conversation in French. I will be calling you up in a few minutes to hear you myself.”</p>
<p>An hour later, heads fuzzy and full of French, Tyler and Maya chatted on the way to AP Calculus. As they were talking and walking past an intersection, someone bumped into Tyler. He shot the person a harsh glare from where he stood, “Watch it.” Then he saw who it was and quickly softened his expression before it was seen.</p>
<p>Charlotte sat on the floor, looking sheepish. “Sorry, didn’t look where I was going.”</p>
<p>Maya elbowed Tyler’s side and he took the hint with a wince, extending a hand to help her off the floor. He gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile, “It’s no big deal.”</p>
<p>They watched as Charlotte brushed the dirt off her clothes and shot a smile at Tyler, one that had his heart skipping a beat. “Still sorry. I should really stop trying to read and walk.” She stoops over to grab a book from the floor.</p>
<p>Tyler gulps, trying to calm his beating heart. ‘<em>Why am I so flustered over this?’ </em>Taking a moment to calm, “Again no big deal.”</p>
<p>Maya speaks up from where she was observing the train wreck that was her friend. “Hey, you wanna walk to class with us? Since we’re going to the same place and all.”</p>
<p>Charlotte looks up from checking her book for damage and sets her bookmark in place. “Sure. If it’s no trouble.”</p>
<p>“No trouble at all.” Maya smiles back and the three begin the walk to class, a silence overtaking the group. Tyler looks around awkwardly from his spot between the two girls.</p>
<p>Maya gives Tyler a nudge. He looks over to her, confusion on his face. Maya makes a vague hand gesture, mouthing ‘Talk to her.’</p>
<p>‘Huh? But.’ Tyler mouths back. Maya sends him a glare, threatening him to talk back. He sighs and shrugs. His eyes dart around, trying to think of something to talk about.</p>
<p>At seeing him look around again, Maya rolls her eyes and looks to Charlotte. She seems to be looking everywhere but at Tyler. ‘<em>Hmm. Interesting.</em>’</p>
<p>Clearing her throat, “So, Charlotte,” she waits for the girl to look to her, “What book were you reading?”</p>
<p>“Hmm, oh! It’s nothing. Just a little mythology story.”</p>
<p>“Oh really? Tyler loves Mythology.” Maya ignores the horrified look on his face, “Don’t you Ty?”</p>
<p>He straightens out his face before facing Charlotte. Her eyes sparkle at the knowledge. “You do?”</p>
<p>“Um, yea, I do.” He shrugged off the question as nonchalantly as possible. “My aunt brought over a lot of books when I was younger.”</p>
<p>Maya says, “What’s your book about?”</p>
<p>Charlotte glances at the cover, “Oh um, it’s about Norse Mythology. By Neil Gaiman.”</p>
<p>Tyler looks down in surprise, now noticing the familiar cover. “Really? I’ve read that book like five times now.”</p>
<p>“Really? This is only my first time. What do you like so much about it?”</p>
<p>“Well,” Tyler begins, their conversation easily overtaking the silence that resided before.</p>
<p>Soon they were approaching the classroom. Maya escaping as soon as they stepped into the room, neither one noticing her missing presence. The two stand by the door and out of the way as the conversation continues. Tyler being more relaxed than he’s been in a while.</p>
<p>Maya grins at the two from her seat. She grabs her phone and sends a quick text to her brother.</p>
<p>They are getting along great.</p>
<p>Oh really?</p>
<p>Yep, they wouldn’t stop talking on the way over. You know, once I got them started.</p>
<p>Step 1 complete!</p>
<p>Maya giggles at her brother’s excitement showing so clearly through text. She puts her phone up and looks to the two lovebirds.</p>
<p>Just then the bell rings. Tyler and Charlotte look up in surprise then back to each other, both embarrassed at how much they’ve been talking. “Um, well I better get to my seat.” Tyler said.</p>
<p>“Yeah okay, me too. I’ll definitely look into those books you suggested.” Charlotte smiled.</p>
<p>Tyler smirked, “Good. There are amazing reads. If you ever forget, just ask and I’ll tell you again.”</p>
<p>“I will.” Charlotte laughed and waved, walking over to her seat.</p>
<p>Tyler smiled at her back and walked over to his seat next to Maya. She smiled, face full of mischief. “So, how’d your conversation go lover boy?”</p>
<p>He pushes her shoulder, “Oh shut up. I saw you leave as soon as we got here.”</p>
<p>“Well, I didn’t want to interrupt with my input. Plus, it seemed like you were having so much fun.”</p>
<p>Tyler rolls his eyes at his friend’s satisfied smile. Ignoring her, he finally focuses on the teacher. Or well attempts to. He fights hard to pay attention. Thoughts flying around his head, all focused on the girl a few rows over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Conflict arises. A rival perhaps?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A day late but a longer chapter. It's been hard down here in Texas. Not used to freezing temperatures that cut the lights out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Come the end of class, Tyler waves bye to Maya as she heads off to her next class. Charlotte had volunteered to walk with him to class again. Since they go to the same one and all. Plus, she wanted to resume their conversation the bell had interrupted.</p>
<p>Without meaning to, Tyler found himself laughing along with her and making jokes. Somehow feeling comfortable around someone other than his friends. It was odd but not unwelcome, to be close to one he thought previously unattainable.</p>
<p>He smiles, happy with himself. ‘<em>Even if this whole confession thing goes wrong, I hope we can be friends.’</em></p>
<p>“Hey Tyler?”</p>
<p>He’s broken out of his thoughts. “Yea?”</p>
<p>“I was wondering. Do you maybe wanna get coffee or something before we start our project Saturday?”</p>
<p>His brain short-circuits. Did she just-? “Y-yeah. Sure!”</p>
<p>Her smile blinds him, not helping him in the slightest as he tries to refocus. “Cool!” She waves and that’s when he realizes they made it to their English class. He watches as she takes her seat, still taken aback by her forwardness.</p>
<p>Shaking his head, he thinks, <em>‘They are gonna have a field day with this.’</em></p>
<p>“Move man!” He sends a harsh glare at the person behind him, seeing them flinch back. Satisfied, he strides over to his seat and slumps over, harsh expression on his face as he thinks.</p>
<p>By the end of class, he had relaxed at least somewhat and waved to Charlotte with a “See you in Biology.”</p><hr/>
<p>On his way to 4<sup>th</sup> period, Tyler with his head in the clouds, walked down the hall to the history building. Thinking about the coming weekend, he didn’t notice someone running up from his left.</p>
<p>“Shit!”</p>
<p>Tyler breathes out a curse as his back hits the lockers. Growling lowly, he glares up at whoever pushed him. Standing in front of him with a smug grin is Darius, a member of the wrestling team. Short black hair, heavy set, and empty headed.</p>
<p>“Man! What the hell is your problem?!” Tyler shouts, regaining his balance quickly.</p>
<p>“My problem?” Darius shrugs, still grinning. “You talking to my girl?”</p>
<p>Tyler heart stops beating for a second. “Your girl?”</p>
<p>Darius scowls. “Yeah, MY girl. Charlotte. I seen you getting too comfortable for my liking.” He marches up to Tyler, pushing him back against the lockers.</p>
<p>Tyler grunts upon impact. By now, a small crowd has circled around the two boys, watching the events unfold.</p>
<p>Tyler keeps glaring at the man holding onto his collar. “As far as I know, she ain’t got a man. So, I ask again, your girl?”</p>
<p>Darius slams him into the locker harder this time. “Trying to be funny huh? She may be single now, but not for long. I saw her first. I got dibs.”</p>
<p>Tyler snorts, “Dibs? Seriously? What are we, in elementary?” He keeps his posture relaxed.</p>
<p>“Watch it Dracula.”</p>
<p>“Ohh. Dracula? That’s all you got?” Tyler smirked at the anger in the boy’s face. “Gotta say, not very original.”</p>
<p>Oooohs are heard from the crowd. This is certainly not the first fight in school but people can’t help but gather around and watch. Really people? Get a life.</p>
<p>“Teacher!” Someone yells from the crowd. The crowd quickly disperses, no one wanting to get in trouble.</p>
<p>Darius seems to have heard the call and quickly lets Tyler go. Tyler keeps smirking at him. “What’s the matter? Scared a teacher will see you? Or of me kicking your ass?”</p>
<p>Darius glares and raises his arm, hands curled into fists.</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare, Mr. Johnson!”</p>
<p>The boys look down the hall to see the Vice Principal walking towards them. Darius glares at Tyler, huffs and stands down.</p>
<p>“That’s better.” Mr. Grey says, stopping in front of the two. “Now off to class before I have to give you detention.”</p>
<p>Darius shoots Tyler a glare, a silent ‘This isn’t over,’ in the air, Tyler smirking in victory. He huffs again and walks away.</p>
<p>“Now Mr. Vincent, What did I say about provoking people?”</p>
<p>Tyler shoots a blank look at the VP. “Really? I was about to get punched and you’re questioning me?”</p>
<p>Mr. Grey shakes his head. “This is a two-way incident. No doubt your sarcasm would have landed you a punch had I not gotten here when I did.”</p>
<p>Tyler scoffs, mumbling under his breath. “Like hell, I’d let someone hit me again.”</p>
<p>“What was that Mr. Vincent?”</p>
<p>“Nothing.” Tyler says, walking down the hall and to class.</p><hr/>
<p>The next class passed by in a blur, and soon enough it was lunch time. Grabbing his plate of food, he left the line and made his way over to their table outside. Mac and Noel were already there, goofing around or plotting, either one was possible.</p>
<p>“What y’all doing over here?” Tyler took his seat next to Noel and in front of Mac.</p>
<p>Noel and Mac grinned at each other and turned to Tyler. “Nothing.” They spoke in unison.</p>
<p>“Uh huh. Right.” Tyler eyed the two suspiciously. “Whatever it is, it better not involve me or trying to match me with Charlotte.”</p>
<p>The two nodded, grins still in place. Tyler stared for a moment before shaking his head, opting to eat his food rather than try to dig into the minds of those two. Noel and Mac shared a look and started snickering.</p>
<p>Before Tyler could address them again, Maya and Trey plopped down at the table, Maya smacking her brother’s head. “What are you two doing now?”</p>
<p>“Ow,” Mac glared at his sister, rubbing his head, “Nothing man. Why we always gotta be up to something?”</p>
<p>“Um maybe cuz you are.” Maya rolled her eyes when Mac stuck out his tongue. “Real mature.”</p>
<p>“But anyway,” Trey interrupted the siblings before they could start fighting. “I happened to see Tyler on the way to 3<sup>rd</sup> period and happened to overhear a little sumthin sumthin.”</p>
<p>Tyler groan, hand coming up to hide his face from view. “How did you hear that?”</p>
<p>Trey grins at his friend. Mac, Noel and Maya all begin questioning what happened, Maya a little gentler in her asking as Mac and Noel poke and prod at Tyler.</p>
<p>“Go on Tyler. Why don’t you tell them?”</p>
<p>Tyler glares at his friend in betrayal, mumbling under his breath and looking away.</p>
<p>“Huh? Didn’t catch that?” Noel pokes his shoulder.</p>
<p>Tyler takes in a deep breath before saying, “She ask me to go get coffee with her.”</p>
<p>Noel and Mac break out in huge grins. Maya smiles at Tyler. “Congratulations.”</p>
<p>“Wait dude. SHE asked YOU out?” Mac breaks out into laughter. “Dude!”</p>
<p>“It’s not a date. We’re just getting coffee before we go to the library.” Tyler smacks away Noel’s hand and glares at Mac. “No big deal.”</p>
<p>Trey laughs, “Uh huh. No big deal. Man, you could barely speak to her when she asked.”</p>
<p>Tyler buries his head in his hands again, “You guys are horrible.”</p>
<p>Noel and Trey bring Tyler into a hug, laughing all the while. Mac and Maya sit on the other side laughing as Tyler tries to shake the two off with no avail.</p>
<p>The rest of lunch passes uneventfully, the bell freeing Tyler from anymore teasing, at least from Mac and Noel. 5<sup>th</sup> period finds Tyler stuck in art class with Trey who keeps sending him knowing smiles, especially when their project is announced.</p>
<p>“Okay class,” their teacher, Mrs. Rivera, quiets the chatter, “I want you all to think of something that brings you joy. Whether it be a person, a book, an activity. Something that brings you happiness.” She pauses to let her words sink in. “Now I want you to capture that feeling and bring it to life through an art style of your choosing.”</p>
<p>She lets the class get the groans out of their systems. “Now now, stop all that. You have three weeks to prepare and turn in your projects. Today, I want you to pick a style we have learned this year, be it oil painting, abstract or papier mache. Any art style will do. As long as I can feel the emotion in your work.”</p>
<p>Another small pause as she turns from the class and to the white board, writing down some details. “Also, there will be an art competition at the end of those three weeks. Those who want to enter will receive extra credit that counts to their finals. If you enter and win,” Mrs. Rivera turns back to her class, “You will automatically pass and will be exempt from the final.”</p>
<p>Exclaims rise from the students, Tyler turning to Trey with wide eyes. Trey beams and begins writing some ideas onto paper.</p>
<p>“Now,” Mrs. Rivera continues, “I want to see you best work. I know you all have potential to do great. Unless you only came because you thought this was an easy class,” She eyes some of the rowdier students. “I will pass out the flyers for both the project and the competition. You have the rest of class to plan. I want to see ideas written down by the end of class tomorrow.”</p>
<p>She grabs some papers from her desk and begins passing them around. Counting enough for a row of students and making them pass them back.</p>
<p>Tyler takes his part and passes the rest back, looking over the paper. ‘<em>One month huh? That should be plenty of time. Now what to do?’</em></p>
<p>Tyler considers his options, picking up his pencils and writing down some ideas. <em>‘Okay, medium first. Sculpture? No, definitely not enough time or materials. Papier mache?’ </em>He taps the pencil to his lip before crossing that out. <em>‘No, last attempt was horrifying. Watercolor? Maybe.’ </em>He takes a moment more to think.</p>
<p>A hand lands on his shoulder, waking him from his thoughts. Trey, now holding his attention, “So? What you gonna do for this project?”</p>
<p>Tyler gives a shrug, “I’m either going to paint something or draw it. Not too good with the more physical forms of art.”</p>
<p>Trey nods, “That’s fair. I will be making a clay sculpture.”</p>
<p>“Oh really?” Tyler raises an eyebrow, “Of what?”</p>
<p>Trey shakes his head with a smile, “That, will be a secret.”</p>
<p>“Oh, now I have to know. Will it be something music related? Or your motorcycle?”</p>
<p>“Nope, not telling.”</p>
<p>Tyler pokes at his friend. “Aw come on. You can tell me.”</p>
<p>“Nope.”</p>
<p>“Ugh fine. Then I won’t tell you either.”</p>
<p>Trey crosses his arms, “Uh huh. You thinking about drawing Charlotte aren’t ya?”</p>
<p>If he had been drinking something, Tyler would have spit it out. “W-what!? NO. No. What makes you think that?”</p>
<p>Trey with an unimpressed look, “Other than the fact if you were white, you’d be as red as an apple.”</p>
<p>“Oh, shut up.” Tyler groans.</p>
<p>“Look, I’m not gonna make fun of you.” Trey lays a hand on his shoulder. “Just as long as you show me after it’s done.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t say I’d do it.” Tyler mumbles, looking away.</p>
<p>“Sure, you didn’t. Just don’t let Mac and Noel see it, Maya too. They’d have a field day with Maya cooing about how cute and cuddly you are.”</p>
<p>Groaning, Tyler pushes off his friend’s hand, glaring as he starts laughing at his dismay. Tyler tunes him out and starts thinking about his project again. <em>‘Maybe, that’s not a bad idea. Except it’ll be subtle. Don’t think she’ll like having her face show to the entire class or something.’ </em>He nods to himself. ‘<em>Got it! God this is so cliché.'</em></p>
<p>Quickly, he writes down his idea, adding his objects of inspiration and chosen art medium. When the bell rings, he packs his bag and walks to the teacher’s desk, handing her the slip of paper. Mrs. Rivera looks it over before giving him a nod of approval. Satisfied, he waits for Trey to do the same and they leave class, waving as they part.</p>
<p><em>‘Maybe I should ask her permission first.’</em> Tyler nods to himself, face neutral. ‘<em>Yeah, less stalkerish that way. But what else can I add to it? Can't just be her.'</em></p>
<p>He gets to class to see the desks split into pairs. On the board reads, ‘Sit with your partner and discuss your project.’</p>
<p>Shrugging, he goes over to the nearest two desks and takes the seat closest to the window. He pulls out a journal and starts writing down some further details for the art project. He only looks up when he hears a chair moving nearby.</p>
<p>Charlotte sends him a smile and sits down. “Hey Tyler.”</p>
<p> He smiles back and slips his journal back into this bag, pulling out the one for science instead. “Hey.”</p>
<p>“What were you working on?” Charlotte asks once she’s settled.</p>
<p>“Hmm? Uh, just something from the last class.” Tyler says, “Speaking of, I have a question for you.”</p>
<p>Charlotte tilts her head, “And that question would be?”</p>
<p>“Umm, I was wondering if it would be okay if I could use you as a reference. See, I have this project for art class and its due in like three weeks so I was thinking of doing a realistic painting and I wanted to use you as a reference. But don’t worry, it won’t have you face in it or anything, I just need a model. If you want to be, that is.”</p>
<p>Tyler takes a deep breath, cutting his rambling short. “So yeah. That’s what I was asking.”</p>
<p>Charlotte giggles, seeing Tyler shyly looking away form her. “Um, yea sure. I’d love to be your ‘model’ as you put it.”</p>
<p>Tyler looks back in surprise. “Really?”</p>
<p>Charlotte smiles back reassuringly, “Yeah! Sounds cool.”</p>
<p>“Great. Well, I’ll tell you more about the project Saturday. For now, let’s focus on this one.”</p>
<p>Charlotte nods, “Sounds good.”</p>
<p>The entire class passes with Tyler and Charlotte talking about the project between themselves. By the looks of it, it won’t even take the entire two weeks to complete. Soon though, the class has to end and they part with a wave. PE also passes quite quickly, with Noel and Mac ending up having to run laps again after horse-playing again.</p>
<p>School ends once again, and after dropping his friends back off at home, Tyler takes a mental note of what materials he has at home. He takes a quick detour to an art supply store, picking up some paints and other supplies needed for both projects.</p>
<p>Satisfied, he heads home after buying some fast food and settles down after another long day. Remembering what happened that morning, he decides against playing the game and goes to sleep instead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday passes another day of school. Another day of planning and socializing. Another day of would be learning. Not having to pick up his friends this morning, Tyler takes his time getting ready, finally having time to make an actual breakfast today.</p>
<p>Just finishing, he checks the time and decides to head to school. When he arrives, he greets his friends and they all make their way to their classes. The day passes by peacefully enough. More short but sweet conversations with Charlotte do nothing but brighten his day further.  Darius leaves him alone but he wears this smug grin, like he knows something.</p>
<p>Deciding to ignore him, Tyler makes his way to the lunch room and grabs a try. He sits down at his friends table, curious as to why its empty. He put his headphones in a watch a video while eating and waiting for his friends.</p>
<p>Soon enough, his friends approach him at the table. All of them wear looks that just speak volumes of bad news. The group share a glance at each other before basically sitting down in unison.</p>
<p>Trey takes a seat to his left and Maya to his right, with Noel and Mac in front. Tyler looks around at his friends in confusion and takes out his headphones. Usually, they come to the table laughing and joking with each other. “Guys? What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>They look around at each other. Trey sighs and begins. “Dude, we heard what happened with Darius yesterday. And we have some bad news to add to that.”</p>
<p>Tyler rolls his eyes, scowling at nothing in particular. “That asshole? What about it?”</p>
<p>“Well,” Maya starts, “I heard that he was planning on asking Charlotte out to prom this morning before you got to school.”</p>
<p>Tyler glares at her, “What?”</p>
<p>“Yea man.” Noel says, “Mac and I heard the same in second period. He was bragging in class, saying he’ll ‘woo’ her or whatever, a week before prom.”</p>
<p>Tyler does a quick calculation. In less than two months, Darius is planning on asking his crush out. He growls under his breath. No wonder he was looking so high and mighty.</p>
<p>Trey places a hand on his shoulder to calm him. “Hey. All this means is you’ll have to work a little harder to ask her out.”</p>
<p>“Yeah Ty. We got your back too.” Maya lays a hand on his arm. “I’ll even sick my brother and Noel on him if we need to.”</p>
<p>Tyler chuckles slightly at the image, looking over to the two who look all too eager to intervene. “Thanks guys.”</p>
<p>Trey gives his shoulder a squeeze before letting go. “We’ll all do our best to help out. You just need ask. For now, focus on your date tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Tyler shoots his friend a mock glare and breathes in deeply, “Alright.”</p>
<p>“We have plenty of ideas for ya.” Noel grins, nudging Mac. “Since we know you hate people, we got together to help you be more sociable.”</p>
<p>Tyler groans in exasperation. “Dude no.”</p>
<p>“No no, hear us out. First you take her out right, go around town to that little place we like to hang, you know the one by the tattoo place, and…”</p>
<p>Tyler shakes his head and tries to listen to his friend speak. However, his mind keeps drifting back to Darius and his plans. He has to make Saturday near perfect if he wants a chance in this ‘race to Charlotte.’ <em>‘God what is he even talking about?’</em></p>
<p>He can’t help but chuckle at seeing Maya reach over the table to hit Mac upside the head. Knowing they’re just trying to cheer him up, he tunes back into the conversation, grateful for his friends’ silliness as a distraction.</p>
<p>Lunch passes without further ado. Come the end of school, Tyler is just expecting a nice drive home, picking up some food and relaxing in bed. All of his friends had left already, Maya and Mac’s mom picking them up to go shopping, Noel riding his skateboard to the park, and Trey catching a ride with his boyfriend.</p>
<p>He had a nice conversation with Charlotte in biology both coming up with more ideas and just blending together perfectly. He sighs happily, an extra pep in his step, though he tries to hide it while in public.</p>
<p>Walking to the parking lot, he approaches his car only to stop and glare at seeing Darius lean against the hood. Growling under his breath, he tries to walk around him.</p>
<p>“Hey hey. Where’s the fire Metalhead?” Darius pulls on Tyler’s shoulder roughly.</p>
<p>“Metalhead? Really? Insulting my choice of music?” Tyler shakes his head. “Even my little cousin could do better than that.”</p>
<p>Darius sneers before grinning smugly. “None of your little comebacks will get under my skin today. As I’m sure you heard the news.”</p>
<p>Tyler crosses his arms, smirking. “Oh, your mom got out of jail? Congrats. Now move so I can leave.”</p>
<p>Eye twitching, Darius grabs the front of Tyler’s shirt.</p>
<p>“Oh, come on, how many shirts are you gonna ruin?”</p>
<p>“Shut up Vincent. I’m getting tired of your shit.” Darius shoves him back, “Just thought you should know I got a date with Charlotte this weekend. So, take this chance to back off.”</p>
<p>Tyler scoffs. “Seriously? She agreed to go out with you? Didn’t think she did drugs? Or did you force her to say yes?”</p>
<p>“Yes, she agreed to go out with me. You better back off. Cuz I’m the one she’ll be dating soon.”</p>
<p>‘<em>How far is his head in the clouds?</em>’ Tyler dusts off his clothes and walks to the driver’s side of his car. “I’ll believe that when pigs start flying.” He opens the door and gets inside, ignoring Darius’ anger.</p>
<p>Tyler starts up the car and rolls down the window, staring coldly over the side. “I will not back off Johnson. Unlike you, I don’t treat people like property. We’ll see if she even shows up to your so-called date.”</p>
<p>Ignoring any remarks, Tyler rolls up the window and backs out of the parking space, taking off out of the lot and down the road.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘You know what? A quick stop at the gym never hurt anyone.’</em>
</p>
<p>With that in mind, he makes a quick stop at home to change and heads towards the gym.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Saturday morning, Tyler is up bright and early, rummaging through his closet. Standing in just a pair of boxers, fresh from showering, he tries to find an appropriate outfit for his outing.</p>
<p>After a moment, he decides on a black, long sleeved button up, red jeans, and black lace-up boots. Dressing, he goes to the bathroom and looks in the mirror. He turns his head back and forth, smooths out his shirt, readjusts his pants.</p>
<p>Heading back to the room, he returns with a studded belt, and a hair tie. He pulls up half his dreads into a ponytail, leaving the rest down. He rolls the sleeves up to just under his elbows and checks his appearance again.</p>
<p>Tyler nods in approval, picking up a bottle of cologne and spraying just a little. He goes back into his room and grabs a chain from the dresser, lifting it over his head and around his neck.</p>
<p>One more glance in the mirror. “Alright okay. Looking good. Not too much. I hope…”</p>
<p>The doorbell rings and shakes him out of his thoughts. He walks out of the bathroom and to the front door. In that short time, whoever it is has rung the bell about ten times.</p>
<p>Scowling, he yanks open the door to yell. Trey stands on the other side, finger still pressing the button. He dings it one more time and ducks under the arm meant to hit him.</p>
<p>“Dude, what the hell did I say about that doorbell?” Tyler yells, shoving Trey as he laughs, moving into the house.</p>
<p>“That it’s a piercing cry that can wake the dead.” Trey laughs.</p>
<p>“It gives me a freaking headache.” Tyler slams the door shut, glaring at his friend.</p>
<p>“Whatever. It’s not that bad.” Trey takes one look at Tyler and whistles. “Damn. You lookin fiiiine.”</p>
<p>Tyler sputters, shoving his friend again. Trey dodges, laughing as Tyler keeps trying to push him. “Dude, it’s true. If I wasn’t taken, I’d give a shot at you.”</p>
<p>After chasing Trey around a bit, Tyler gives up on chasing his friend and plops down on the couch instead. “I give up. I will never understand you.”</p>
<p>Trey nods sagely, “That is true. I am too out of your league.” His laughing is cut short by a pillow hitting his face. “Oh, it’s on!”</p>
<p>Arming himself, the pillow fight commences. Each warrior taking and giving blow after blow. It’s a blood bath. What could possibly end this war?</p>
<p>Tyler glances over to the table clock and his eyes widen. “Shit!” He stops the pillow fight by snatching the one in Trey’s hand, ignoring his “Hey!!”</p>
<p>He rushes to his room, picking up a bag of supplies, and other essentials. Running back to the living room, snapping on his watch, he addresses his confused friend. “I need to go. I said I would pick her up around 9 so we can get coffee.”</p>
<p>Trey looks at his own watch. “Damn okay. You got 15 minutes. You better go.” He heads out the front door, Tyler following behind, locking the front door. “Good luck man.”</p>
<p>Tyler nods his thanks and opens the garage. Trey starts up his bike and speeds off. Tyler watches him go as the door opens. Turning away, he unlocks the car, putting the supplies in the backseat.</p>
<p>He starts her up and enters an address into the GPS. Checking the route, he backs up and begins the journey. A few twists and turns later, he pulls up to a little brown house with a white fence.</p>
<p>Tyler checks his hair in the rearview mirror, looking over his appearance once more. Deciding he looks okay; he sends Charlotte a text message saying he’s outside. When he gets an okay back, he takes in a deep breath to calm his nerves. ‘<em>Okay Ty. Just calm down. We’re just going to get coffee and then straight to the- Hmm, maybe I can take her there instead. Here she comes.’</em></p>
<p>Hopping out of the car, he smiles absentmindedly as he stares at her. He takes in her appearance as she walks out of the house. She’s wearing a long, light blue tunic, a pair of white leggings, and white converse with a small pink purse over her shoulder. Her hair is up in a bun with a few curly strands framing her delicate face.</p>
<p>He stares a moment longer and she comes to a stop in front of him. “Good morning Tyler.”</p>
<p>“M-Morning Charlotte.” Tyler gulps. “You look, well, you look amazing.”</p>
<p>Charlotte giggles and sends him a shy smile, “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Tyler tries to snap out of it, opening the door for her. Charlotte takes the offer and sits in the passenger seat. She sets down her bag beside her leg, and he shuts the door behind her once she’s settled.</p>
<p>He goes back to the driver’s side and starts the car once again. Charlotte, turns to look at him, smiling. “So, where we to? You said you wanted to take me somewhere?”</p>
<p>He nods, “Yep, I’m going to take you to get the best coffee in town.” He takes off down the road. “I promise you. You’ll love it.”</p>
<p>She giggles. “Well, I can’t wait to try it. Oh! And with our project, I was thinking…”</p>
<p>The rest of the ride consists of bouncing ideas off of one another. Tyler saying something with Charlotte picking up on it and expanding. The drive over leaves the two brimming with excitement, not only to get started working but working together.</p>
<p>In all their time after her transfer, not once have the two actually worked together on anything. Mostly due to the fact that it wouldn’t be fair for two of the smartest kids in school to work together. It wouldn’t give anyone else much of a chance at scoring a higher grade.</p>
<p><em>‘But,</em>’ Tyler thinks, ‘<em>It’ll keep anyone else from just trying to use us to pass.’</em></p>
<p>About five minutes later, they pull up to a small café. A modest wooden sign reads <em>Bookworm’s Tea and Coffee.</em> One look at the place and Charlotte loves it, grinning and almost shaking in excitement. She looks to Tyler, who seems sheepish and smiling nervously.</p>
<p>“Um, what do you think?”</p>
<p>She grins, “I love it.” And jumps out the car as soon as he finds a parking space.</p>
<p>He chuckles and follows at a more sedated pace, having been here millions of times. Tyler smiles softly, happy at Charlotte’s excitement.</p>
<p>They walk up to the door, Tyler holding it open for her to go in first. She pauses in the doorway, looking around in awe. Book shelves as tall as the ceiling surround her, books stacked neatly on each shelf. The area around the counter is clear and spacious, the area to the right of is leading to a café like area.</p>
<p>At this time of day, there are very little people around. Some moving around the book shelves, others sitting in the spaces in-between and out of the walking area. There is only one or two people sitting in the café.</p>
<p>Charlotte turns to look at Tyler, still by the door, hands in his pockets, bags around his arms. He shrugs and looks of to the side. “I was thinking we could do the project here instead of the library. You know, since we’d be surrounded by books and coffee.”</p>
<p>He looks back to her. She’s still staring. “Umm, if that’s okay with you.”</p>
<p>Charlotte breaks into a grin. “Of course, this is okay! More than okay. This place is amazing. I could get lost in here.”</p>
<p>Tyler chuckles, and walks to the biggest table in the café, placing their materials on the table and laying the out. “Some days, I stay for hours at a time. Reading and drinking, sometimes I end up reading the entire book and when I look up, its nighttime.”</p>
<p>“Whoa seriously?”</p>
<p>“Yep, they stay open 24 hours so it’s not like anyone kicks me out. Though the owners do get concerned for my eyesight when they see me do that.”</p>
<p>They share a chuckle. Charlotte shakes her head, “That’s amazing.”</p>
<p>Just then. A waitress walks up to the table. “Oh, hey Tyler. Back again?”</p>
<p>Tyler looks up with a small smile. “Hey Jackie. Yeah, got a project to work on today.”</p>
<p>Jackie nods and takes out a pen and paper. “Good luck with that. I don’t miss school at all. Want your usual?”</p>
<p>Tyler nods. “Yea that’ll work.”</p>
<p>“Cool. And what’ll the lovely lady have today?”</p>
<p>Charlotte looks a little flustered. “Oh um,” she looks down at the menu she’s just noticing in front of her. Scanning quickly, she settles with, “A tall caramel frappe with whipped cream and chocolate drizzled on top.”</p>
<p>Jackie nods along as she talks, jotting down each detail. “Got it. Be back as soon as their down. You want anything else?”</p>
<p>“Oo. How about some of your cookies? The ones with the white chocolate chips.” Tyler says.</p>
<p>Jackie nods with a smile. “Coming right up.”</p>
<p>The two thank her and she walks to the back. Charlotte looks back at her study partner. “You must really be here a lot if you have a usual.”</p>
<p>Tyler smiles sheepishly. “This is like my home away from home. I come here every chance I get. I figured you’d like it too.”</p>
<p>“Well, it is a lovely place. I didn’t think there was a place like this in town.” Charlotte smiles, looking around the store. “I would have definitely come here had I known.”</p>
<p>Nodding, Tyler looks around as well. “I’ve been coming here since they first opened. It was my getaway spot when things got tough.” His expression darkens when a memory appears.</p>
<p>Charlotte notices the sudden silence and looks back to Tyler. His eyes are blank as he looks out the window, a scowl in place. “Tyler? You okay?” Frowning when he doesn’t respond, she places her hand on top of his.</p>
<p>Flinching at the touch, Tyler snaps out of his thoughts. Charlotte is looking at him in concern, her soft handing laying against his, so small in comparison it seems. Face heating up, he stutters, “Y-yeah. I, I’m fine.”</p>
<p>Charlotte sends him a gentle smile. Tyler stares, dazed, into her eyes. With one touch, she was able to break him out of his memories. He can’t help but think more of her. <em>‘Interesting.’</em></p>
<p>“I’m baaack,” Jackie sings, carrying their orders.</p>
<p>The two are broken out of their trance. Tyler quickly pulls his hand away. Charlotte looks at him a moment longer before turning to their waitress.</p>
<p>“A tall caramel frappe with whipped cream and chocolate drizzled for the lady.” Jackie sets it down in front of her, Charlotte smiling in appreciation. “And an almond milk hot chocolate with extra cream for the gentleman.” She places Tyler’s drinks down. “Oh! And my special white chocolate chunk fudge cookies.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Jackie.” Tyler sends a small smile to his friend.</p>
<p>“It’s no problem. Just call me over if you need anything else.” Jackie smiles and walks back to the counter.</p>
<p>Tyler takes a sip of his drink, glancing at Charlotte over the rim. She is holding her cup in both hands. Slowly, she takes a small sip, pausing and humming happily at the flavor. He chuckles softly. “Like it?”</p>
<p>Charlotte looks up with a small blush. “Oh yea. It’s delicious.”</p>
<p>He returns the smile, “I’m glad.”</p>
<p>The two take a moment, enjoying the peace and quiet of the café. Charlotte looks over the rim of her cup, seeing Tyler switching between eating a cookie and drinking hot chocolate. He had this calm air about him. From the way he’s dressed to his hair neatly styled into a ponytail. For some reason, she can’t take her eyes away.</p>
<p>“Alright. You ready to work?” Tyler says, breaking Charlotte out of her thoughts.</p>
<p>“Um, yeah. Sure.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, I'm thinking about moving my posting days onto Thursday for this story. Seems less forceful this way.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte looks up from the table, rubbing her neck and stretching. “Ugh, I think that’s enough arts and crafts for now.”</p>
<p>Tyler glances up from his model, adding a little more detail before stopping. He glances at his watch. “Yeah, I suppose so. We have been working for 2 hours.”</p>
<p>A very productive 2 hours. The poster is full of all the required information. Tyler and Charlotte were working of the beginnings of a 3D model of the nervous system before she called for a break.</p>
<p>“I think we did pretty well.” Charlotte nods at the work in progress, taking a big gulp of her third coffee. Tyler had only stuck with the one cup of cocoa then drank water afterwards.</p>
<p>Together, the two start packing up the work materials. Placing stuff in bags and rolling up the poster. They agreed to let Tyler hold onto the work as Charlotte had little sister at home. “She would absolutely destroy this thinking it was a toy,” she’d said. Tyler laughed at the mock look of anger.</p>
<p>Table clean and clear, Tyler and Charlotte sit in silence, Charlotte finishing off the last bit of coffee. Tyler cleared his throat. “Sooo...”</p>
<p>Charlotte looked up from her now empty cup. “Hm?”</p>
<p>Tyler twisted his watch around his wrist. “I think we can get this project finished tomorrow. That is if you have enough time.”</p>
<p>Charlotte paused, looking thoughtful. “Yeah, we could. But it would have to be in the afternoon. I have church in the morning and a date that night.”</p>
<p>Tyler nearly chocked on his spit, snapping his head up. “A-A date?”</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I forgot Darius asked her out!’</em>
</p>
<p>Charlotte nodded, looking nonchalant. “Yeah, Darius, you know a member of the wrestling team, asked me to see a movie coming out tomorrow. I was too nice to say no.”</p>
<p>“To say no? You don’t want to go?”</p>
<p>“Not really.” Charlotte shrugged. “I didn’t want to hurt his feelings since he asked me in the middle of class.” She makes a look of disgust. “I don’t like how he treats his girlfriends, acting like they should worship the ground he walks on.”</p>
<p>Tyler chuckles. “Yeah, he’s an asshole. But if you don’t want to go on this date, you know you don’t have to, right?”</p>
<p>“Hahaha, you should like my mother?”</p>
<p>Tyler laughs with her, “She must be a wise woman.”</p>
<p>Charlotte smiles, “Yeah, she is. Very strong willed.” She sighs, “As for Darius, it would be rude to cancel at the last minute like this. I’ll give it a try.”</p>
<p>Tyler felt his doubt creeping into his mind. Darius was already trying to make a move to get Charlotte on his good side. That just smelled like trouble. He is not one to take no for an answer.</p>
<p>Charlotte noticed the look on Tyler’s face, one deep in thought. “Well, since we’re finished here. I was wondering if you could show me those books you recommended.”</p>
<p>Tyler looked back at her in surprise before a small smile appeared. “Of course. They have a large selection of Mythology. One of the reasons I like it here so much.” He stands up, stretching after having sat down for so long. “Just let me go bring the stuff to the car and I’ll show you.”</p>
<p>Charlotte watches him go, a thoughtful look upon her own face. She smiles a little to herself before standing and stretching. She throws their trash away and waits by the door.</p>
<p>When he returns, he turns to her and says, “Ready for the magic of Mythology?”</p>
<p>She giggles and smiles wide. “Lead the way.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sometime later, Tyler is driving Charlotte back home. “Um, Charlotte?”</p>
<p>She looks up from her phone, “Yea?”</p>
<p>“Since we’re meeting tomorrow. I was wondering if we could meet at my house so I can start on my project as well. You know, if you’re still up for it?”</p>
<p>“Oh, you mean posing for your painting? Sure!” Charlotte agrees excitedly.</p>
<p>Tyler relaxes, a little startled at how tense he was. “Cool.” He pulls up to Charlotte’s house and parks. “Well, here we are.”</p>
<p>Charlotte smiles, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “I had fun today, well as fun as doing a project for school can be. You have to take me back there again, maybe when there’s no schoolwork involved?”</p>
<p>“Huh? Oh! Of course. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”</p>
<p>Charlotte pauses for a second. With a soft sigh, she leans in and gives Tyler a light hug. He tenses, eyes widening. It takes a moment before he relaxes, wrapping one arm around her back. “Thanks for today.” She pulls away with a smile and blush. “See you tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“S-see ya.” Tyler waves, shock still. He watches as Charlotte gets out of the car and walks to the front door. She turns and waves, him waving back, before she goes inside.</p>
<p>He leans back heavily into the seat with a deep sigh. A minute passes before he starts the car and heads back home, a soft expression on his face. Best day ever.</p>
<p>On the way home, he listens to his relaxing music playlist, head in the clouds. <em>‘She wants to do this again. Things are looking up. Plus, she’ll meet up with me before she meets with that asshole.’ </em></p>
<p>Pulling up to his house, he sees a bright red car sitting in front. <em>‘Oh, I didn’t know she was coming.’</em></p>
<p>Curious, he pulls up into the driveway and parks, not bothering to go into the garage. It’s not even afternoon so no need to pull in if he must go out again. He turns off the car and gets out, grabbing the almost finished project and the materials from the back seat.</p>
<p>Materials in one hand and keys in the other, he locks the car and walks to the front door. Just as he’s about to put the key in the lock, the door swings open and a small figure grabs his legs. “Tyler! You’re home.”</p>
<p>Looking down, he sees his 8 year old cousin, Joshua smiling up at him. Tyler sends him a small smile. “Hey Josh. How you doing little man?” He reaches down with his somewhat free hand and pats his head.</p>
<p>Josh grins up at him, “I’m fine. I haven’t seen you in forever!”</p>
<p>Tyler chuckles. “I know it has been a while, but could we go inside? I gotta put this down.” Tyler gestures to the materials in his arms.</p>
<p>“Oh! My bad.” Josh quickly let’s go and runs inside to the living room. Tyler shakes his head and walks in after him, locking the door. He sets the stuff down on the living room table and sits on the couch. “Hey Josh?”</p>
<p>Josh looks up from his tablet. “Hmm?”</p>
<p>“Where’s your mom?”</p>
<p>“Right here nephew.”</p>
<p>Tyler spins around, hopping off the couch to see his aunt standing behind him, arms crossed. “Ah! Aunt Vikki! You gotta stop scaring me like that. Was wondering where you were?”</p>
<p>“Now where’s the fun in that?” She teases.</p>
<p>Tyler takes in his aunt’s attire. Purple blazer and slacks with a white button up underneath. Natural curls atop her head and laying to the right, makeup light and barely noticeable. “So, what are you doing her auntie? Got work to do?”</p>
<p>Vikki looked her nephew up and down, raising an eyebrow and ignoring the question. “I haven’t seen you dress this nicely since my wedding 10 years ago. Who were you trying to impress?”</p>
<p>Tyler realized with a jolt exactly what he was wearing. His aunt was right. Most days he wore black on black without fail. Even on the weekend, his hair would be down, and he wouldn’t bother wearing jeans or a dress shirt. Now he looked like he just a little too nice. “Oh, umm.”</p>
<p>“You were out on a date, weren’t you? They aren’t waiting in the car, are they?” Vikki finally unfolded her arms and made her way to the door.</p>
<p>Joshua finally looked up from his tablet at the word ‘date.’ “Tyler’s on a date?”</p>
<p>“NO No! No date.” Tyler rushes to grab his aunt arm. “She’s not outside either. She-” Tyler pauses at his mistake.</p>
<p>Vikki takes her arm back from her nephew. “She? Oh, so it’s a girl this time huh?” Joshua laughs and begins to chant “Tyler’s got a girlfriend!” in the background.</p>
<p>Tyler watches his cousin with frustration. “She. Is not my girlfriend.” He grabs Josh and wrestles, covering his mouth with his hand. “You little brat.” Joshua doesn’t let up the chant, muffled humming coming from him. Josh finally licks Tyler’s hand and when Tyler lets him go in disgust, he runs around the living room, chanting.</p>
<p>Vikki watches her son and nephew, shaking her head. “That’s enough Joshua. Go to the kitchen. I need to talk to your cousin.”</p>
<p>Josh stops obediently, sticking his tongue out at Tyler before grabbing his tablet and leaving the room.</p>
<p>Tyler wipes his hand and crosses his arms. “She really isn’t my girlfriend.” He mumbles to himself, “Not yet anyway.”</p>
<p>Vikki spares a small smile for her nephew. “Be careful this time Tyler.”</p>
<p>Tyler looks up, his aunt staring with a serious expression. He looks away, pained at a memory. “I’ll be okay auntie.”</p>
<p>Vikki sits on the couch, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I just don’t want the same thing to happen to you.”</p>
<p>Tyler shakes his head, “She’s not like him. Not even close.”</p>
<p>She sighs, “Still be careful alright Ty? Try not to put too much into this until you know for sure.”</p>
<p>Tyler looks at his aunt. Seeing concern in her eyes, he gives a small smile. “I’ll be fine. Really? Now why’d you decide to come here all the way from Louisiana? You didn’t come all the way just to give me relationship advice?”</p>
<p>Vikki smiles, “No though if you need it, I can always give more.”</p>
<p>“Yeah sure. The divorcee gives the youth advice.” Tyler snorts. “Owww.” He flinches from a hard hit on his arm.  </p>
<p>Vikki gives him a mock glare. “I can give you advice to stay away from people like my ex-husband. Now, as for why I’m here.” She pauses.</p>
<p>Tyler rubs his sore arm. Noticing his aunt’s pause, he looks to her in confusion. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“Your father…he’s coming back next week.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Might take a small break between this chapter and the next. I haven't been this committed to writing in a while. Thank you to all who have been reading so far and those who have liked this story. It really means a lot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning for this chapter. <br/>Mentions of suicide.<br/>This chapter gets dark. If you are triggered by suicide and panic attacks, I apologize. However it is not very descriptive. Only a small fragment. Stop reading at the ~~ and continue at the next ~~.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Immediately, a hard look crosses Tyler’s face. “Why is he coming back?”</p>
<p>“He…didn’t say. He called me the other day, telling me he would come check on the house in the coming week.” Vikki glared at the door. “Even I don’t have a clue why the bastard is coming back or why he told me.”</p>
<p>Tyler sat in silence, absorbing the news. “Why’d he call you and not me? I’m the one who he is ‘gracing’ with his presence.”</p>
<p>Vikki shakes her head. “Regardless, try not to pick any fights with him during the time he’s here. However long that will be.”</p>
<p>“No promises.” Tyler glares at the floor, just the thought of that man makes him sick with anger. “He’s got some balls to come back after 5 years.”</p>
<p>Vikki sighs and lays a hand on Tyler’s back, rubbing softly. “It’ll be alright. I have to go back before the company goes berserk without me. You can call me at any time though.”</p>
<p>Tyler snorts. “You left without saying anything again, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“I’m the CEO. What can they do? Fire me?” Vikki laughs along with Tyler and kisses his head. “Come on Joshua! Time to go!”</p>
<p>Josh runs into the living room and hops onto Tyler’s lap. “OOF. You can’t just do that little man. You ain’t 5 no more.” Tyler complains but brings his cousin into a brief hug.</p>
<p>“You can take it. Later Tyler!” Josh gets off and meets his mom by the door.</p>
<p>“See y’all later.” Tyler sees them out the door. Vikki pauses to wave and makes sure her son is in the car and buckled properly. Tyler waves as they leave.</p>
<p>Once they are out of sight, Tyler shuts the door and leans his back against it. “Fuck.” A picture frame in the corner of his eye. He looks to the side table to see his mother’s smiling face. Her head full of beautiful, brown dreads. In her arms is an even smaller Tyler. “Watch over me ma.”</p>
<p>Tyler prays silently for a moment before getting off the door and going to change into something more comfortable. He picks up a tank top and some shorts, kicking off his shoes and replacing with some tennis shoes. “I better clean before the devil arrives. Yay…”</p>
<p>Turning to the speaker by his bed, he turns it on, all the way up and picks a 24/7 stream of Juice Wrld. Satisfied, Tyler sets to work, choosing to clean his room first, picking up everything off the floor and throwing dirty clothes into the washer.</p>
<p>Room near spotless, he grabs the speaker and continues cleaning the entire house. Dirty dishes are cleaned by hand and put up, showers and sinks scrubbed, floors mopped and waxed. It takes around 4-5 hours but finally, as he wipes the last counter top, everything is clean.</p>
<p>Turning down the music, he wipes his brow and nods, satisfied with the look of the house. “Kind of a good thing. Wouldn’t want Charlotte to come over to a dirty house anyway.”</p>
<p>Getting the last load of clean clothes, he folds them and walks to his room to put it away. Passing a certain room on the way. Pausing. Risking a glance. Fighting with himself.</p>
<p>He shakes his head and decides to put the clothes up first. He moves as slow as he possibly can. Even as he finishes, he still tries to look for more to do. Anything to avoid that room for a little bit longer.</p>
<p>Clothes put up, desk more than organized, there are no more distractions. With a heavy sigh, he slowly turns the nob and enters the long-avoided room. With a quick glance, a thin layer of dust lays across every surface. It had been a long time since he last entered this room. Last time was only for cleaning as well.</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>He steels his nerves and starts by dusting the dresser, moving to the TV stand and bed frame. Stopping at the ceiling fan, he can’t stop himself from freezing.</p>
<p>His vision crosses, blurs, his breath comes out in bursts. A figure flashes in his head. Hanging.</p>
<p>Slowly spinning.</p>
<p>Blue lips.</p>
<p>Dead brown eyes.</p>
<p>“Ah!” Tyler drops to the floor. His breathing is too fast. Closing his eyes, he fights to be rid of the images rushing through his mind. He vaguely hears a call of his name. He fights to breathe.</p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>“Tyler?” Trey calls from the front door. Remembering his friend’s last reaction to the doorbell, he chooses to knock instead. “Tyler? You are home, right?”</p>
<p>No answer.</p>
<p>Trey, feeling concerned, walks to the door frame and reaches up. Even on his toes, he can just barely feel a key. Grabbing it as soon as he can, he unlocks the front door and comes instead the house. “Tyler? Anyone here?”</p>
<p>Juice Wrld drifts from the kitchen, ‘Hide’ playing in the background. Trey closes and lock the door. Checking the kitchen first, there’s still no sign of Tyler.</p>
<p>He looks in the garage, the hall bathroom, the living room. Still no sign of his friend. Worry creases his brow. Heading to his brother’s room, he pauses as he sees a certain room open. “Tyler?”</p>
<p>Heavy breathing can be heard from the room. Trey looks down in respect before walking into the room. Seeing Tyler collapsed on the floor, he rushes to his side. “TYLER!”</p>
<p>“Shit shit shitshitshit.” Trey hurries to pick up his friend. Tyler shows no sign of having seen or even heard his friend. “Tyler! Come on man.”</p>
<p>Trey half drags Tyler out of the room and into the hallway. He sets Tyler onto the floor, propping him up against the wall. “Tyler, breathe man. Come on. I know you can hear me. Breathe with me. In and out. In and out.”</p>
<p>Tyler feels someone beside him. Sensing no harmful intent, he tries to focus. “Breathe. Breathe.” He hears. He tries. Slowly. In. Out. In and out.</p>
<p>After a couple of breaths, his vision returns and he can see Trey in front of him. Instructing him to breathe. “Tre-!” Harsh coughs interrupt him.</p>
<p>“Tyler! Thank god.” He pats his friend’s back. “Its okay man. Just keeping breathing. I’ll go get some water.” Trey rushes to the kitchen, coming back with a water bottle.</p>
<p>He opens the bottle and coaxes Tyler to at least take a sip. Tyler accepts the help, and the coughs begin to subside.</p>
<p>“You okay now?”</p>
<p>Tyler nods, takes one more deep breath and relaxes. “Thanks Trey.”</p>
<p>“Anything for my brother.” Trey gives a small smile. Tyler giving him a shaky one in return. “Now, why the hell were you in that room by yourself?”</p>
<p>“Uhh, I was cleaning.”</p>
<p>Trey nods, “Yeahhh. That’s the only way you’d go in there. Why though? Usually, you avoid that room like the plague. Why did you choose to go in today?”</p>
<p>Tyler is silent.</p>
<p>Trey waits and when no response comes, he sighs. “It’s cool. You don’t have to say-”</p>
<p>“My dad is coming back.”</p>
<p>Trey pauses in the middle of his sentence, processing that statement. “Wha?”</p>
<p>“The person who I, unfortunately, call my father is coming back.”</p>
<p>“What the fuck? WHY?”</p>
<p>Tyler shakes his head. “I have no idea. Auntie just came by this afternoon to tell me. She doesn’t know either.”</p>
<p>“What the? Wha? Why? I- Ugh!” Trey slumps against the wall beside Tyler. “Fuck.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know.” Tyler leans his head back against the wall.</p>
<p>Trey is quiet. “So, you have to clean?” Tyler nods. “Including that room.” A hesitant nod. “Okay, I’ll clean with you.”</p>
<p>Tyler accepts the help without argument. There was no point. Seeing as how he just handled it… It was better to accept help than dealing with all that alone anyway.</p>
<p>They sit for a moment before Tyler feels like he can stand without falling again. Trey supports him anyway and together they manage to clean the room, Trey being the one to dust the ceiling fan, Tyler changing the bed sheets.</p>
<p>As soon as the room is clean, the two hightail it out of the room as fast as they can and shut the door. Tyler collapses tiredly onto his bed. Even though his attack felt no more than a few minutes. The time between blacking out and coming to, to see Trey was around half an hour. <em>‘Its no wonder I feel so exhausted.’</em></p>
<p>Trey plops down at the end of the bed after turning the music down, laying parallel to Tyler. “You sure you okay?”</p>
<p>“Mm. Just tired now.”</p>
<p>“Understood.”</p>
<p>They lay in silence, both lost in thought. Not too long passes before Trey nudges Tyler. “Oh, I remember why I came here.”</p>
<p>Tyler hums, “Which is?”</p>
<p>Trey grins. “How was your date lover boy?”</p>
<p>Tyler pops up, looking down to see Trey grinning from ear to ear. “Ugh.” He falls back down, bouncing from the force. “Not you too. It was not a date.”</p>
<p>“From the way you were dressed this morning? No way in hell was that not a date.” Tyler just groans in response. “Come on. I want details man. You know imma keep bugging you until you tell me.”</p>
<p>Tyler rolls his eyes. “Unfortunately.” Pause. “She had fun. She wants to do again.”</p>
<p>“HA!” Trey springs up. “So, it was a date!! I was right! WOO!” Trey laughs, poking Tyler’s sides, Tyler swiping at his hands. “AND she wants to do it again? You are so lucky. I’m so proud.” He wipes a fake tear from his eye.</p>
<p>Tyler pushes Trey from the bed. He lands with an ‘Oww’ but gets up just fine. “Now details. You took her to that bookshop, right? With the café.”</p>
<p>Tyler can’t hide the smile at his friend’s contagious enthusiasm. “Yeah, and she loved it. I decided we would work there instead of the library.”</p>
<p>“You are such a romantic. And let me guess, you showed her around and recommended her books to read.” Trey stated without question.</p>
<p>“How the? How’d you guess?”</p>
<p>Trey quirks an eyebrow. “Nigga I’ve known you since we were 5. I think I know what you would do when you found someone who reads just as much as you do.”</p>
<p>Tyler looks slightly sheepish. “Well, she still liked it so shut up.”</p>
<p>Trey rolls his eyes, before grinning teasingly. “So? Did this DATE end with a kiss?”</p>
<p>Tyler feels his face heat up. He sputters. “What? No. No.” He forces his voice back down an octave. “We just hugged when I dropped her back home.”</p>
<p>“AWW.” Trey hugs Tyler tightly. “My boy growing up. Getting his first hug. From a girl. They grow up soooo fast.”</p>
<p>Tyler fights to get out of the surprisingly tight hold. “Dude! Get off!”</p>
<p>Trey lets go, laughing loudly. Tyler hits him with a pillow and soon the pillow fight from this morning begins again.</p>
<p>Laughter filled the room, the moments from this afternoon long forgotten.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tyler groans as the sun glares in his face. He opens his eyes, vision temporarily blurry. Checking his phone, it’s 10:23 am on Sunday morning. After being so rudely awakened, he decides to wake Trey, who stayed the night, with a shove.</p>
<p>Trey only turns over onto his stomach. Tyler rolls his eyes and heaves himself out of bed. Stretching, he pops a few bones and feels infinitely better. He grabs a purple v neck and jeans, going to shower.</p>
<p>When he leaves the bathroom, Trey is still asleep in a borrowed pair of shorts and shirt. He decided to stay the night, making sure his friend was truly alright. Plus, he was feeling too lazy to drive back home. With a quick change of clothes, he was out like a light on the queen-sized bed.</p>
<p>Tyler tries again to wake him up. He pokes and jabs, Trey swatting away his hand. “Whaaat?”</p>
<p>“Come on Trey. Get up. I got company coming soon.”</p>
<p>That wakes him right up. “Company? What company?” A sly grin, “Is it Charlotte?”</p>
<p>Tyler shakes his head and refuses to answer.</p>
<p>“Hah! It is, isn’t it?” Trey sit on the edge of the bed. “I’ll leave on one condition.”</p>
<p>Tyler has a skeptical look on his face. “It better not be what I think it is.”</p>
<p>“I get to meet the girl.” Tyler says with a smug grin.</p>
<p>“Mmmmmmm. Fine. Now get up and help me make breakfast.”</p>
<p>Trey hops up with the promise of a good meal and runs to the shower. “Oh!” He pokes his head back into the room.</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“What happened to not bringing her over here?” Trey asks innocently.</p>
<p>Tyler looks away, “I figured it wouldn’t be too bad. The house is clean and that room is closed. As long as she doesn’t go in there or the old man doesn’t come today, it should be fine.”</p>
<p>Trey takes a second to process the answer. Slowly he nods. “Okay if you say so. But if you feel uncomfortable, just give me a call and I’ll come back.”</p>
<p>Tyler shoots him a smile. “Yeah, I know. Now go. We ain’t got all morning.”</p>
<p>Trey ducks out again.</p>
<p>Tyler sighs and heads to the kitchen to get started. “I’m making pancakes and bacon; you make what you want to add!” Trey yells back in agreement.</p>
<p>Breakfast is soon made and the table is full of food, almost too much for two teenage boys. Pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, cheesy grits and green tea for Tyler, hot coffee made for Trey.</p>
<p>Looking at the bounty, the boy’s mouths water and they quickly dig in. Breakfast is near silent, each focused on the food in front of them.</p>
<p>“Ugh.” Trey groans and leans back into the chair. “I can’t do it. I’m too full.” His plate is almost empty, just a small amount of food scatters the plate.</p>
<p>Tyler is almost done, if he could just…finish…Nope. No. Uh uh. He drops the fork and takes a sip of tea to settle his stomach at the thought of eating anymore. “Yeah no, I’m throwing in the towel.”</p>
<p>The boys wait a moment for the food to digest some before getting up and putting leftover food away. Trey speaks up from building a plate to go. “Imma take some of this home. Ain’t no way you gon eat all this tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Yea sure, go ahead.” Tyler finished with his section, goes to brush his teeth, just as he finishes and swaps with Trey, the doorbell rings.</p>
<p>First, Tyler winces at the sharp noise. Second, he checks the time. Third, he near panics at seeing 12:19 pm on the clock. <em>‘That must be Charlotte!’ </em></p>
<p>He panics in place for a second before near running to the door. Almost slipping in his socks, he reaches the door, steading his breathing before opening it.</p>
<p>Charlotte stands on the porch, a smile gracing her face. <em>‘Wow.’</em> Even dressed casually, he can’t help but see her as beautiful. In a plain purple top and blue jeans, she still looks amazing. <em>‘And her hair is down.’ </em></p>
<p>“Hey Tyler!” Charlotte greets happily, curls flowing freely down her back.</p>
<p>He snaps out of his thoughts. “Hey, I wasn’t expecting you this early.”</p>
<p>Her smile drops and she begins to look worried. “Oh, am I too early? I can go it you need me too.”</p>
<p>“What? No no. It’s fine.” He steps aside and lets her walk in. “I just thought. When you said afternoon, I thought you meant like 3 or something.”</p>
<p>“Oh well. Sorry for not being clear.”</p>
<p>Tyler shakes his head. “No need to apologize. Its fine. I’ll go get the stuff and you can sit in the living room.”</p>
<p>Her smile returns, bright and shining. “Okay sure thing.” She turns and walks over to the couch and takes a seat. Tyler can’t stop staring until he sees a figure in the hallway.</p>
<p>He looks to see Trey waving at him. Mouthing ‘Come on man. Don’t be so awkward.’</p>
<p>Tyler eyes widen and he unfreezes, walking to the hall behind his friend and into his room.</p>
<p>Trey is laughing quietly when he reaches his room. “Dude you looked like a dear in headlights. Just like.” He mimics the face Tyler made before bursting into laughter again.</p>
<p>“Oh, shut up.” Tyler hits his shoulder and moves around him. He grabs the project from the desk as well as a blank canvas and mat from a small work area. “Now grab that and that.” He points to the easel and a box full of paints and brushes.</p>
<p>Trey does as told, still laughing at his friend’s flustered expression. Together they walk into the living room, catching Charlotte looking at the photo of his mother hanging on the wall.</p>
<p>This one is a little more recent. A picture of him and his mother on the first day of middle school. He gives a small smile at the memory.</p>
<p>Charlotte sees the two come in from the corner of her eye. “Oh hello. Sorry, I was a little curious.”</p>
<p>“It’s no problem. I would be too.” Tyler sets down the materials on the table, Trey stands up the easel and puts the paint down as well.</p>
<p>Wiping his hands, Trey give Charlotte a grin. “Hello Charlotte. Name’s Trey. Nice to finally put a name with a face.” He sticks out his hand.</p>
<p>Charlotte takes the hand with a smile. “Nice to meet you Trey. Are you Tyler’s brother?”</p>
<p>“Pfft. Nah, might as well be blood related though. I’ve known him since we were five. And let me tell you, he didn’t use to wear all this black.”</p>
<p>Charlotte giggles at Tyler’s ‘Hey!’ “Haha! I don’t mind. I think he looks nice.”</p>
<p>Tyler stops his attempt to hit Trey. He looks to Charlotte who is smiling at him. He gulps and lowers his arm.</p>
<p>Trey grins at how quickly his friend was subdued. “Well, I gotta go. Got someone to meet.” He heads to the kitchen, grabs his food and heads to the door. “Take care of him now. If there is any emergency or he throws a tantrum, my number is on speed dial under 2 in his phone.”</p>
<p>Tyler growls and runs over to hit Trey. Trey cackles as he slams the door and mounts his bike. Speeding away.</p>
<p>Tyler grumbles in anger, wanting so badly to bring Trey back and slam his face into the dirt. He sighs and turns back to Charlotte who is quietly giggling. “Ignore him. He can be a handful. He turns into a kid when its just me and him.”</p>
<p>Charlotte laughs, “Its cool. I think its funny. Everyone has friends like that, I should hope. Silly but loyal.”</p>
<p>Tyler cracks a small smirk. “Yeah, he’s a pain but like he said, we might as well be brothers.” A moment passes. “Shall we finish our ‘two week’ project?”</p>
<p>Charlotte laughs. “Yea let’s finish up.”</p>
<p>An hour passes and the project is finished without a hitch. “Wow,” Charlotte begins, “We really finished a two week project in two days.”</p>
<p>Tyler shakes his head. “I think I understand why they never paired us up before now.”</p>
<p>Charlotte giggles, curls bouncing with her laughter. “We finish way too fast.”</p>
<p>“Yea but hey, we aren’t gonna be panicking like everyone else the night before its due.”</p>
<p>She nods sagely. “True. No procrastination allowed here.”</p>
<p>Tyler chuckles, not noticing Charlotte brightening at making him laugh.</p>
<p>“Are we gonna start on your project now?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, if you want. I just need to clean this up real quick.”</p>
<p>“Of course, I want to. I’ll wait.”</p>
<p>Tyler nods and begins to clean.</p>
<p>Silence envelops them again as Tyler packs the leftover materials. Charlotte takes this time to look over to the picture again. The woman is beautiful. Brown hair in dreads. Brown eyes, her glasses only making her eyes shine. A nice over the shoulder top and jeans. She seems like she has class.</p>
<p>“Is that your mom?”</p>
<p>The question comes out of nowhere and startles him. He pauses. “Um, yeah. She is.”</p>
<p>“She’s very beautiful.”</p>
<p>Tyler sets down what he’s holding and looks up at the picture. His mother shines in this photo. Smile bright and full of pride of her son on his first day of 6<sup>th</sup> grade. Taken a year before things went downhill.</p>
<p>He shakes those thought from his head. “Thank you.” He starts picking up the stuff to take back to his room.</p>
<p>“Is she at work or something? I’d love to meet her.”</p>
<p>Tyler stops. His arms tremble and drop everything he was holding. Charlotte turns from the photo at the sound of something hitting the ground. She sees Tyler shaking, arms wrapped around himself. “Tyler? What’s wrong? Was it something I said?”</p>
<p>Thinking quickly, she lays a hand on his shoulder. There is could be many reasons as to why he’s acting like this. ‘<em>Maybe,’</em> she thinks, <em>‘his mom is…’</em> Taking in his reaction again, she comes to the conclusion quickly.</p>
<p>“Oh, Tyler I am so sorry. I didn’t know she was…I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking. I’ll just go. You probably don’t want me here anymore huh?” Charlotte looks down dejectedly, eyes stinging.</p>
<p>She goes to stand when a hand grabs her own. She snaps back to Tyler and sees him, smiling weakly. “No no, I’ll be okay. And you didn’t know.” He hesitates. “She passed away around the middle of 7<sup>th</sup> grade.”</p>
<p>Charlotte looks at him in sympathy. “I’m sorry to hear that.” She refrains from asking, ‘Then what about your dad?’ Seeing as he isn’t here and his pictures aren’t to be found, it wasn’t anything good either.</p>
<p>Tyler takes a deep breath. “I should have gotten over it a long time ago but, as you can see.”</p>
<p>“It’s alright. Not everyone process grief the same. Some take longer than others.”</p>
<p>He nods at her attempt. Shaking off the old feelings, he smiles genuinely. “Thank you, Charlotte.”</p>
<p>She blushes slightly. Having never seen him smile as such. “Y-You’re welcome.”</p>
<p>“Imma just go put this up and we can start on the art project.”</p>
<p>Charlotte nods, and watches in concern as he pulls himself up, materials in hand and walks to the back.</p>
<p>She looks back to the photo. Clasping her hands, she sends up a small prayer. Apologizing for being so inconsiderate. Asking his mother for forgiveness. She finishes as he returns, looking better.</p>
<p>She smiles, bright and genuine. “Shall we begin?”</p>
<p>Tyler smiles back just as bright. “Let’s.”</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>A couple of hours later Charlotte is gone, having left to prepare for her ‘date.’ She takes off in her own car, a nice blue Nissan. She looked so excited to leave, sarcasm noted. Tyler chuckles. “I wouldn’t want to go with him either.”</p>
<p>He looks back to his painting and assess his progress. So far, he has a basic outline. A rough idea of where he would want her figure in the painting. Its not much at the moment but it’ll do for a Saturday.</p>
<p>Taking a moment to grab a sketch pad, he draws from memory. He can see a silhouette, curly hair tumbling over her shoulders. He draws her in the clothes she wore this afternoon, looking beautifully relaxed. He draws her smile, the sparkle in her eyes and the dimples in her cheeks.</p>
<p>He details in sketch, adding simple features, creases in her clothes and her hands behind her back. He stops drawing, satisfied at finally drawing Charlotte. He could never get a good look at her face until now, nerves making him look away from her, afraid what she would think if she ever caught him staring.</p>
<p>Tyler sighs and stands to clean the living room. He sets any extra materials back into their places in his room and leaves the unfinished painting on the easel by his desk. He leaves the sketchpad open on his desk.</p>
<p>Sitting on the bed, he turns on the tv and the game. Laying back, waiting for it to load, he thinks back to what Charlotte said. How she would love to meet his mother. He cracks a small smile. <em>‘She would have loved to meet her too.’</em></p>
<p>Charlotte is just the type of girl you bring home to meet your parents. She’s someone anyone would be lucky to have. She so intelligent, she’s ambitious, she doesn’t just settle for what she has.</p>
<p>Thinking on the date she’s currently on, “There is no way in hell she would ever fall for him. Not the way he treats just about everyone.”</p>
<p>Laughing quietly, Tyler relaxes for the day and plays the game.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>